Eaglewall
The Eaglewall, previously known as the Wolfswall, and called the New Ymetran Wall by Everemperor - Always & Forever Xermos II Messoloriha, is the wall surrounding Lobtonne, and the namesake of House Wall. It is so-named after House Messoloriha whose heraldry is the Messonic Eagle. Letter by letter, the story of House Messoloriha has been carved up on the walkway of the Eaglewall. It reads: "Emperor Messink Messon was born the 36th of Dustings in the Year 5th 846 to an unknown woman at an orphanage. He was raised by guildsmen, and found by blood children, who named him king. He conquered the Sefenlands, and crowned himself emperor. He brought down his halberd on Sadei Hairas' nape. He conquered Lobott, and the Far West, and made to invade Garlenn. He died of rottenjaw on the 49th of Windings in the Year 5th 913, from an injury sustained during the Battle for Last Isle, he was succeeded by his son Emperor Jahartos Messon, who was born the 43rd of Windings in the Year 5th 897 to Emperor Messink and Empress Wife Anu Messon of the House of Topok. Emperor Jahartos was not knowingly Emperor, as his father died whilst he was in the Principality of Har. He was stoned to death along with the Dragon Prince Nusa of the House of Oporos on the 46th of Growings in the Year 5th 914. The two stood accused of boyfuckery by worshippers of the Black Sphinx, who judged them guilty of a crime which they did not commit, he was succeeded by his younger brother Emperor Makexes Messon, who was born the 41st of Rainings in the Year 5th 899 to Emperor Messink and Empress Anu. Emperor Makexes rose to power in his minority, and was prevented from justly seeking vengeance for his brother. In his anger, Makexes instead sought vengeance elsewhere - he marched his armies into the client state of Pilat, and slew the innocents in scores, and burned to death the Foerunner Queen, and his lords and ladies stood idly by, cheering him on instead of questioning his evil rule. In the Year 5th 918, the Evil Emperor Makexes reached his age of majority, and invaded the Principality of Har. There he enslaved the people, and forced them to dig a great ditch between the Sea of the Sefenlands and the Great-Sea of Anasia, and when the waters came crashing down on them, he laughed. He boasted that he had unshackled the Kingdom of Eiharu and the Jaguar Kingdom from the unjust rule of the Dragon Prince. His actions sparked a great rebellion in Lobott, led by Sir Judus Talltowers and Lord Baashbul Wall, who contacted the Evil Emperor's daughter in an effort to overthrow Emperor Makexes. He was shot in his face by Lord Baashbul Wall on the 50th of Windings in the Year 5th 975, his daughter Queen Sulenn Messoloriha was born the 17th of Dustings in the Year 5th 955, and was the first Delkish Monarch to be sat the Lycanthrone, meaning that she did not directly succeed her father. Queen Sulenn was a good woman, who judged her father's actions in Pilat, the Principality of Har, and in the Delklands to be evil. She was contacted by Lobott rebels, and promised her hand in marriage to Lord Baashbul Wall if she were to become queen of the state the Lobott planed on creating. She was also promised that her son would succeed her as king. her son King Xermos Messoloriha his half-nephew King Majkal Messoloriha his son Queen Settes Messoloriha her son King Xermos II Messoloriha his son King Jenes Messoloriha his daughter Queen Sulenn II Messoloriha her daughter Queen Sulenn III Messoloriha her son King Jenes II Messoloriha his daughter Queen Settes II Messoloriha her daughter Queen Sulenn IV Messoloriha" Category:Map Marvels Category:Structures Category:Locations Category:History